¡Escógeme!
by CathHartfiel
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke se deben casar por un acuerdo familiar, pocos meses antes de la boda él se muere y a Hinata no le queda otra opción que hacerlo con Itachi, quien había abandonado el apellido y todo lo que significaba ello. ¿Podrán aceptar el compromiso?¿Hinata olvidará a Sasuke?¿Itachi volverá a la familia? UA ItaHina(Sasu) Cap 11 FINAL :D ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Uno

¡Hola! Estoy una vez más aquí, después de haberme tomado un descansito... je je. Vengo con un ItaHina, espero que les guste mucho y que me comente que les parece, y ya saben... interacción entre nosotros :D

Bueno, como siempre... Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia aquí creada en cuestión si. Es un UA alternativo, así que no tiene relación con el anime/manga, al igual que sus personajes han sido un poco modificados.

En fin, sin más... ¡disfruten!

¡Escógeme!

Responsorio:

Todos esperan que diga algo bonito. Lo ve en los ojos brillantes de cada uno de los espectadores, en la forma que se sujetan la mano y como sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa. Nadie lo puede negar. Incluso a lo lejos, observa como alguien la contempla y al igual que todos, se mantiene callado y a la espera.

Bajó la mirada al arrugado papel que tenia entre las manos. La hoja estaba sucia, manchada de lágrimas y lápiz de ojo, además de resto de mocos y alguna otra sustancia que en ese momento no se iba a poner a investigar. Abrió su pequeño discurso y releyó en su mente. Levantó una vez más la cabeza y pensó que no podía decir lo que había ahí escrito. No podía, porque todas esas palabras ahora ya no tenían significado. Nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle a aquellas personas afligidas calmarían o disminuirían su dolor, al igual que comprendía que aquel discurso sería frío y carente de emoción, porque después de todo, no le hablaba a ellos, sino a la persona que estaba muerta. Y lamentablemente los muertos no escuchaban.

Uno:

La última vez que había ido a la casa familiar, fue con él. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de escuchar una vez más el sermón sobre el futuro, pero no habían tenido más remedio que acatar órdenes, como siempre. Así que callados se habían cogido las manos y caminaron detrás de su padre. Recordaba cada expresión que ponía cuando les regañaban, los comentarios que le susurraba al oído o las muestras de afecto que mostraba, para callar una vez más a su progenitor o avergonzar a su hermana, que a escondidas les observaba. En cierto modo ir a ese lugar era una oportunidad de demostrar que aquel contrato firmado décadas atrás había servido para algo. Era cierto que cuando se lo comentaron cuando era una adolescente le pareció algo absurdo y cruel, pero con el tiempo se alegró. Aunque ahora, ese documento firmado y escondido en algún rincón de aquella mansión carecía de importancia y precisamente por eso, se veía obligada a firmar otro. Y por eso había vuelto. Desde aquella vez no había vuelto a pisar aquel suelo de madera bien pulido y brillante, no había vuelto a disfrutar del aroma a camelias que invadía todas las habitación y tampoco, había vuelto a ver a su padre. Siempre cuando les llamaban para reunirse ponían alguna excusa para quedarse en casa, abrazados y desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama. Esa misma escena se solía repetir cada sábado o domingo, por lo que nunca llegaban realmente ver a sus familiares. Pero todo eso ya se había acabado. No podía volver a mentir, tampoco a quedarse bajo las sábanas o ingeniar excusas para faltar. Ya no podía hacer nada de eso, porque su prometido estaba muerto.

Trago saliva cuando entró al salón donde la esperaban todos. Tanto su anciano padre, como su hermana, sus suegros y el quien sería su nuevo prometido. Intentó sonreír al verlo, pero simplemente no pudo. Siempre le había gustado el hermano de su prometido, pero nunca de una forma romántica. Después de todo ella había escogido al menor y no al mayor, pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes. Sasuke había muerto y el único que quedaba vivo era Itachi.

La reunión había sido más larga de lo necesario. Los dos involucrados en el tema no habían abierto boca, tan sólo se limitaban a firmar los papeles y asentir como borregos. Tampoco es que pudieran hacer nada más. Con la muerte de uno de los herederos, todo el marrón caía en el otro y eso que él se había esforzado en mantenerse al margen del tema familiar. A decir verdad, podía contemplar como Itachi fruncía el ceño cada vez que escuchaba palabras como _orgullo familiar_ o _empresa familiar_. Gracias a su ex prometido sabía que la relación del mayor con la familia, no había sido muy buena. Ni de pequeño, ni de adolescente y mucho menos de adulto. No hacía falta que se lo juraran. Él no parecía un Uchiha, por mucho que su aspecto físico lo delatara: alto, fornido, brazos musculosos, semblante serio, piel blanca y unos oscuros ojos negros. Su parecido era tal al de su hermano, que a veces se quedaba observándolo. Más de una vez sus ojos se cruzaron, pero ella no apartó la mirada como hubiera hecho años atrás. Hacerlo a esas alturas hubiera sido ridículo, precisamente porque en menos de cuatro semanas tendrían que estar casados, revueltos y pensando en descendencia. Ya ellos no tenía tiempo de conocerse, el tiempo no corría a su favor.

La puerta de su apartamento se cerró a su espaldas. El sonido resonó por las paredes vacías, el sol se filtraba entre las ventanas y un aroma a cerrado llenaba cada recoveco del piso. Su hogar parecía abandonado, y eso que no había estado más de una semana fuera. Abrió las ventanas, dejó que el aire fresco limpiara las habitaciones y encendió un par de luces para iluminar un poco el lugar y al mismo tiempo su mente. Debía abandonar aquel sitio. Su padre se lo había dicho, su suegro también. Prácticamente el perro le había ladrado que se marchara, pero con el tiempo había adquirido un cierto carácter terco. Quizás se debía a su ex prometido que era de ideas fijas y ella había terminado por copiar las manías malas. Así que a pesar de todas las quejas, se resignaba a dejarlo. No podía. En esa casa estaban los últimos recuerdos de su relación con el difunto, simplemente no podía echar página como si nada. Necesitaba su duelo, aunque sabía que no podía permitírselo. No sólo por ella misma, sino por su familia. La empresa necesitaba cerrar aquel negocio con los Uchihas, así hacer las reformas, la fusión y expandir el negocio fuera de la Isla, pero claro, para que todo eso se llevara acabo necesitaban la mente magistral de alguien, y ese alguien en teoría debía ser el muerto, que por cuestiones obvias se encontraba incapacitado para realizar esas funciones permanentemente, y por eso su cuñado debía aprenderse todo lo que su hermano había hecho en años. Era injusto. En cierto modo se lamentaba por él. Ella ya había tenido más de dieciocho años para mentalizarse que debería dirigir la empresa familiar, en cambio él de la noche a la mañana le cayó todo. Rió con tristeza.

Se acercó a una pequeña mesa donde estaba una foto de su ex y ella, ambos abrazados, sonriendo como tontos. Cogió el marco y pasó un dedo por el rostro de Sasuke.

\- No debiste coger el coche ese día. Idiota.

Lloró una vez más. Dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo mientras apretaba el marco contra su pecho. Las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas una tras otra, sin tregua ni compasión. Cuando dejó de llorar, tenía el cuello de la camisa empapada al igual que la cara y parte de la alfombra donde estaba tirada. Se frotó los ojos y decidió que su mini duelo había terminado. Ya no podía lamentarse más. Tenía que pasar página y a duras penas sabía que lo que todo el mundo decía tenía cierto. Se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta el teléfono y marcó un número. Espero a que repicara la llamada y cuando la voz grave y molesta de Itachi habló supo que no había marcha atrás.


	2. Dos

¡Awww! ¡Gracias a todos por leerme! Soy tan sumamente feliz de que esté gustando y que estén interesados. ¡Les doy las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado un poco ocupada y no tenía el "chi" necesario para escribir... espero que les guste el capítulo. :D

SALUDOS~

Dos:

La casa de él era minúscula para vivir los dos. Ya lo pensaba cuando subía por aquel ascensor pequeño y contemplaba las dimensiones del edificio. Había oído por su ex, que su hermano carecía de un interés abrupto por todos los lujos, que se limitaba a vivir tranquilamente en lo que aparentemente eran cajas de zapatos. Ella siempre pensó que exageraba un poco, después de todo, ellos siempre habían gozado de espacio y casas que ni un mismo príncipe se podía permitir. Por eso, cuando entró aquel apartamento se sorprendió más de lo que debía. Su nuevo prometido la miraba con el ceño fruncido, llevaba el cabello desordenado, unos vaqueros azul claro descocidos y una camisa ajustada negra. Desde la distancia donde estaba podía ver como los músculos se le marcaba sobre la prenda y como sus grandes brazos se tensaban ante su reacción. Sonrió con culpa y prometió mentalmente poner cara de pocker cuando observara su nuevo hogar. Porque así era, debía comenzar a vivir con él y lo más lógico era convivir en su apartamento, aunque ella hubiera prefiero que se mudara con ella, pero a sus familiares no le pareció correcto que llenaran de nuevos recuerdos la memoria del difunto. Cada vez que oía hablar de su ex sentía como si le echaran sal a las heridas. No había pasado más de una semana desde que el amor de su vida había muerto. Todo era demasiado pronto, pero tampoco tenían una alternativa. La familia dependía de ellos dos y pareció que eso disgustaba mucho al joven que la miraba con fastidio mientras cogía sus maletas y las colocaba en la habitación donde compartían lecho y según que otras cosas. Pensar en tener relaciones sexuales con el hermano de su ex novio le parecía repugnante, pero sabía que hasta que el matrimonio no se consumara no lo darían por válido, así que antes de llegar a eso debían probar la materia, como solía decir si abuela.

La convivencia con Itachi era realmente calmada y sosegada. Él era un hombre que no tenía preocupaciones; se levantaba a la hora que quería, se tomaba un café y luego se sentaba en su butaca de piel negra y rasgaba una guitarra mientras cantaba con una voz ronca y seductora. Más de una vez se vio embelesada con aquel atractivo y misterioso macho. A pesar de que llevaban viviendo dos semanas, aún no habían compartido nada más que la cama. Parecía que ella estaba lejos de entrar en el mundo de Itachi. Tenía la sensación que él la estaba rechazado y en cierto modo aquello le dolía. Tampoco esperaba que le abrazara y le hiciera el amor con pasión cada noche, pero al menos el mínimo trato: hablar, contarse el día a día. Nada, él vivía en su burbuja y flotaba de un lado a otro sin rozar con ella. Al principio pensaba que podía vivir con eso, estaba demasiado concentrada en su dolor para prestar atención en el dolor ajeno, pero cuando el hombre cogía la guitarra y cantaba con aquella voz ronca y rota, recordaba que ella no era a la única que había perdido a alguien importante, y por mucho que su prometido quisiera cortar vínculos con su apellido, un hermano era mucho más que un simple lazo de sangre. Eran un conjunto de todo, de vivencias, emociones y deseos.

Cuéntame algo... - había logrado decir una noche, cuando las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas y el aire fresco enfriaba la tensión. Cada noche era lo mismo, unos minutos de malestar antes de que alguno de los dos cayera en un comatoso sueño. Por regla general era ella, pero se había cansado de mantener alejado aquel hombre de su lado.

¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó él sin apartar sus ojos del libro que tenía en las manos. No parecía muy entusiasmado, pero notó como sus nudillos se volvían blanco al apretar con fuerza las solapas del libro.

Pensó con cuidado lo que quería saber. En cierto modo cualquier información le valía, solo conocía a Itachi a través de los ojos de su hermano menor, y como bien sabía, un hermano pequeño jamás era del todo objetivo, así que quería crearse una propia opinión de él. Por los momentos solo sabía que era un hombre sosegado, con un temperamento más bien aletargado y con el mínimo interés en los asuntos empresariales. Su casa incluso era más sosa que él mismo. El mobiliario estaba desnudo, las paredes sin vida y los lugares más intimo sin color. Parecía que aquel hombre estaba vacío...

Todo.- dijo con voz suave y dulce. Sintió como él se removía en la cama incómodo, vio como cerraba el libro y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Se había acostumbrado a la voz de Itachi: ronca y con un suave tono dulce. Era un sonido vago, pero que podía notar que había más sentimiento que en cualquier voz alta y grave.

Primero habló sobre sus gustos musicales, un tema muy impersonal para dos personas que no solo se van a casar, sino que van a intercambiar fluidos varios. Suspiró algo frustrada pero no le interrumpió. Más de una vez se sorprendió escuchándolo con atención, aunque hablara de gustos de ropa o de comida. Era un hombre apasionado con lo que hacía, pero tímido a la hora de exponerlo al público, celoso con sus cosas y sobre todo con sus emociones. No quería que nadie tocara su corazón y entre todo aquello, comprendió que él no quería enamorarse de ella y en lo más profundo de su alma le dolió. ¿Tan mala era? No lo sabía, pero sabía que tendría que enamorarle fuera como fuera y para hacer eso, primero tendría que renunciar al amor que le profesaba a su hermano difunto y sabía que eso si que era casi imposible.


	3. Tres

**¡Aquí estoy con el capítulo 3! Me encanta que os esté encantado de verdad... sin más les dejaré el capítulo. Abajo contestaré a los reviews :D**

¡Escógeme!

Tres:

Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Desde que nació sintió una fuerte presión en los hombros. Ser quien era, con el apellido que tenía conllevaba muchas responsabilidades que él jamás quiso asumir. Pero era el heredero de la familia, el único hijo por los momentos y quien debía hacerse cargo de la Empresa cuando su padre muriera. Al menos, así le habían educado hasta que nació su hermano pequeño. A diferencia de las otras relaciones fraternales en que el mayor se siente destronado, para él la llegada del pequeño fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Al final no sería el único con el peso de la familia. Otro ser compartiría su malestar, aunque para su desgracia su hermano aceptó todo aquello con sumo orgullo, haciendo que todo el respeto se fuera hacia él y dejándolo al margen. Al principio se sintió algo excluido, pero con el tiempo lo aceptó como una bendición, aunque sus padre tenían otros planes que automáticamente lo volvían a meter en la ecuación familiar. Así con ese estado de decepción absoluta fue como la conoció, un pequeño ángel bajo del cielo para aliviar su infierno personal. Era apenas una niña cuando la vio por primera vez. Llevaba el cabello corto, sus ojos claros le purificaban y esas eternas mejillas rojas mostraban la pureza de su alma. Fue verla y sentir que todos sus pecados estaban perdonados, aunque tampoco es que hubiera pecado de más. Una de las obligaciones con su familia era mantener celibato hasta encontrar a la pareja de por vida, y por cuestiones divinas él supo que la suya sería aquel ángel inocente y puro. Lo creyó profundamente hasta que hicieron elegir a la pequeña a uno de los dos... ahí comenzó su infierno dentro del cielo.

Estar con su ángel era una maldición, porque era un continuo recordatorio que él no fue el elegido. De joven pensaba que era por la edad y por el modo que se conocieron. Ella era inocente y pura, él tenía una capa de rencor y furia que a cualquier criatura brillante alejaría. No podía culparla por querer a otro en su vida, pero eso no quitaba que sentirla cerca de él por obligación le mataba. No quería estar con ella así. No era justo. Sí. No era justo para él, por eso no haría que esa elección obligatoria fuera fácil. No se portaría mal, porque no estaba en su naturaleza torturar a un ángel, además por muy enojado y frustrado que estuviera con ella, sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar lo que ella sentía hacia su hermano. Desde siempre supo que Sasuke era mejor, precisamente por eso cuando su hermano pudo aceptar los papeles de la empresa se marcho. Le dejó con el culo al aire y en ningún momento permitió que sus padres pudieran ir a por él. Se desvinculó por completo a ellos, incluso decidió quitarse el apellido de Uchiha. Pensó en ponerse Odaiba o Williams, pero su físico era demasiado evidente y todo el mundo lo conocía por su apellido original, así que decidió marcharse a una islita pesquera y vivir su vida ajeno al mundo. Tenía pensado morirse en aquel rincón, pero le llamaron y le informaron de la muerte de su hermano. Así que volvió a su hogar, pero no se esperaba que su ángel estaría ahí, llorando la perdida y dispuesta a aceptar un nuevo compromiso. ¿Es que él era un maldito segundo plato?¿Eso era lo que era para ella?

Los primeros días que paso en su casa familiar se juró que se marcharía por la noche, pero tenía en mente los ojos tristes de Hinata e inconscientemente quería hacerle sonreír, hacerla feliz y vengarse de su hermano. Él se había ido y ella debía haberla elegido a él. Él jamás la haría llorar, nunca hubiera permitido que su precioso rostro se empañara con lágrimas de tristeza. En cierto modo había vuelto para demostrarle que se había equivocado, que había elegido al hermano equivocado. Realmente no pensaba en que ella sintiera nada por él, porque sabía lo mucho que quería a Sasuke, lo veía en la forma que respiraba, que suspiraba y como lo miraba cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Era consciente que buscaba en él parecidos con su hermano y por mucho que le costara confesarlo eso le lastimaba.

\- ¿Y por qué no la conquistas?- le sugirió un amigo mientras tomaban unas copas. Él levanto la vista de su vaso y lo miró como si su compañero hubiera hablado chino.- Quiero decir igualmente te tienes que casar con ella ¿no? Pues haz que se enamore de ti... no es difícil enamorar a una mujer con el corazón roto. Recuerda: un clavo quita otro clavo.

 _Un clavo quita otro clavo_. Ese se convirtió en su mantra mientras veía como esa mujer iba causando un torbellino de sensaciones fuera lo que fuera que hiciera. Era una hembra con todas las palabras: desprendía sensualidad, maternidad y dulzura por cada poro de su piel. Casi sin darse cuenta le pedía que le hiciera suya. Por la noche se acomodaba a su lado, ponía el culo en pompa y se frotaba. Más de una vez estuvo tentado en tocar, pero sabía que estando inconsciente no lograría su objetivo. Debía hacerle ver el buen partido que era y que se arrepintiera de haber elegido a su hermano. Sabía que no eran unos motivos muy loables, pero tenía que encontrar alguna motivación para sobrevivir en aquella jaula con esa mujer, sino acabaría perdiendo las ganas de todo y se volvería a ir a esa islita, donde mujeres que solo lo veían a él estarían dispuestas a todo si él se lo pedía.

La mujer con la que convivía era una especie de hada. Captaba su humor y en cuestión de minutos hacía cualquier cosa para apartar fuera lo que fuera lo que su cabeza estaba tramando. En cierto modo adoraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella para que la relación fuera bien, pero le mataba porque veía lo mucho que le costaba olvidarse del difunto. Él no quería causarle dolor. Jamás quiso hacerlo, por eso cuando sus padres le dijeron que él se casaría se negó al momento, pero usaron la baza de la culpa y le hicieron aceptar. Todo entre ellos estaba mal.

Y si así él lo sentía sabía que no podrían seguir adelante con lo esperado. Era una realidad que se iban a casar, ya su madre les había enviado cientos de revistas de boda, cientos de telas de prueba y había hablado con varias iglesias, para su horror todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido exteriormente pero interiormente seguía quedándose en el día que él la vio por primera vez.

Por la noche era el único momento donde él se podía poner todo lo dramático y soñador que quisiera, porque ella no estaría observando e intentando cambiar su estado de animo. En esos momentos se quedaban observándola y se prometía que intentaría un día más aguantar. Que se quedaría con ella hasta que acabara el dolor, hasta que encontrara la forma que las empresas pudieran funcionar sin el maldito matrimonio, aunque todo aquello lo veía imposible, por eso, cuando ella dormía se imaginaba que hace años atrás, una Hinata joven le miraba a él y le ofrecía la mano para escogerle a él.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios son un gran apoyo!

Shi: ¡Gracias! Si, si no me olvidaré :D

Uchiha-hyuga love: Intentaré actualizar todo lo rápido que pueda :D graciaas

Caroline-chan: Me alegra que te guste :D

Gab: See, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Sm989961: En la parte de abajo hay como una pestañita (O en la de arriba) y te pone la lista de capítulo, si no voy mal.:D


	4. Cuatro

**¡Aquí estoy con el capítulo 3! Me encanta que os esté encantado de verdad... sin más les dejaré el capítulo :D**

¡Escógeme!

Cuatro:

Pasaban de las doce de la noche cuando logró salir de ese recinto con olor a alcohol y dejó a cientos de personas celebrando una despedida de soltera que él no sentía. A partir de el día siguiente sería un hombre casado con una mujer que no le amaba, que aún lloraba la muerte de su ex y que encima intentaba obligarse a quererle. Para nada podía estar feliz al celebrar algo así. Y eso que durante esos meses se había prometido intentar recibir a su prometida con los brazos abiertos, aceptar su amor y todo lo que ella le quisiera dar, pero se sentía tan falso...

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta llegar a un parque infantil, los faros estaban encendidos y la luz parpadeaba de forma constante, no muy lejos de ahí había una persona sentada en los columpios. Podía ver desde donde estaban que la persona suspiraba y movía los pies de forma distraída. No supo porque pero se acerco hasta ahí. Su sorpresa tiñó su rostro cuando encontró a Hinata, llevaba un traje de enfermera excesivamente corto y la piel maquillada algo corrida, su nariz estaba roja y se sujetaba al columpio como si su vida pendiera de ella. En ese instante su cuerpo tuvo dos reacciones: su miembros revivió dentro de sus ajustados pantalones incomodándolo, mientras su corazón sufrió un cortocircuito de amor.

Espero un rato quieto donde estaba hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y le miró, fue un momento de silencio incómodo para que luego ella sonriera tímida y se pasara las manos por los ojos rojos, se disculpó y bajó la cabeza apenada. Nuevamente su cuerpo actuó antes que su cerebro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la estaba abrazado, estrechándola sobre su pecho y dándole pequeños besos tiernos en la cabeza. Podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero ver a la persona que amaba sufrir no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

La iglesia estaba atestada de personas, todos vestían los mejores trajes de gala y una gran parte de los invitados susurraban cosas que al novio le molestaban. No estaba cómodo en aquel lugar, al igual que la novia tampoco. Ella se estaba arreglando en una habitación no muy lejos de la sala de ceremonia. Faltaba poco para que todo comenzara y al mismo tiempo acabara. Empezaba una nueva vida junto a la mujer que más amaba, pero que ella tenía el corazón en otro lugar. El día anterior entre lágrimas había confesado que no quería casarse, que quería salir huyendo y esconderse en una cueva hasta que el dolor se acabara. No quería casarse. Esas palabras le habían dolido mucho más de lo que había esperado. Sabía los sentimientos de su prometida, pero escucharlos era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Cerró los puños y pensó detenidamente en todo lo que pasaría si se quedaba ahí. Era consciente que la boda se debería hacer tanto si a ellos les gustaba como si no, pero tampoco debía ser tan pronto como sus padres habían exigido. Después de todo, esa boda no era para él, sino para su difunto hermano. Todo estaba decorado al gusto de su hermano pequeño, incluso habían hecho un vídeo con la historia de la pareja, claro que está que al final todo cambió y no había ningún detalle bonito o tierno. Sería una boda fría y sabía que para una mujer eso sería signo de desdicha eterna. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida...


	5. Cinco

**¡Hola! ¡Sigo aquí! Lamento tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, pero voy poco a poco para traerle capítulos buenos. Quiero darle las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, poner me gustas y comentar. ¡Son un gran apoyo para mi! Sin más les dejo con el capítulo...**

 **AVISO: Contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, si eres sensible abstente a leer o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

Cinco:

Aún no se creía lo que había pasado. Sentía que su mundo se había detenido justo antes de que ella saliera de aquella habitación. A pesar de que todas las imágenes se repetían detrás de sus ojos, sentía como si todo aquello fuera producto de su imaginación. Simplemente aquello no podía ser real. No podía haberse pasado las tres semanas más largas de su vida para que todo se terminara así. No sabía si se sentía decepcionada o aliviada. Y si fuera la primera, ¿por qué? Después de todo, aquel compromiso era algo obligatorio, no había sentimientos pero aún así, saberse rechazada le dolía.

Él estaba recostado sobre la ventana del avión, con los ojos cerrados y descansando como si no lo hubiera podido hacer en años. A decir verdad, con ese aspecto descuidado y relajado era un mismo ángel. Estuvo tentada en acariciarle la mejilla y darle un dulce beso, pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría enviando información contradictoria. Se escaparon en el día de su boda, habían cogido los billetes de luna de miel y tan sólo con una muda de ropa cogieron un taxi directo al aeropuerto. Y así estaban, viajando hacia Roma para pasar una supuesta luna de miel. Él no le había dicho nada, tan sólo entró en su habitación, la cogió de la mano y comenzaron a correr. En ningún momento pareció dispuesto a hablar, y cuando parecía que podían hacerlo tranquilamente él se quedó totalmente dormido. Podía enfadarse, e incluso montarle un escándalo de esos de parar un avión, pero decidió dejarle descansar y cuando se encontraran en su suit nupcial, armarle un verdadero jaelo.

El hotel estaba alejado del centro de Roma, por lo que podían ver un paisaje verde y silencioso, oír el murmullo de los autos e incluso el cantar de los pájaros. Ambos sabían que no podrían estar eternamente así, asomados en el balcón y admirando la naturaleza que en su tierra no tenían. Entre ellos habían muchas preguntas que hacer, demasiadas respuestas que dar y planear un futuro en conjunto, después de todo no podían desaparecer el día de su boda y dejar todo tal cual. Eran conscientes que cuando regresaran deberían dar muchas explicaciones y sobre todo responder como cabeza de familia, aunque en ese momento, con el otro a su lado simplemente deseaban disfrutar de ese momento de tregua. Tenían dos semanas para disfrutar del uno del otro y quizás, para conocerse un poquito mejor. O al menos eso quería creer ella. Quizás esa rápida decisión que había tomado Itachi le servirían a los dos para poder tomar la siguiente decisión mejor, después de todo, por mucho que se hubieran marchado el matrimonio se debería hacer, tanto civil como religioso. No había marcha atrás y los dos lo sabían.

Esa semana Hinata descubrió una nueva faceta de Itachi. Una que pensó que había olvidado. De pequeño él solía coger una guitarra y cantar en la calle, dejar que la gente le diera dinero y deleitar a los más pobres con su música y con lo recaudado en otro lugar donáserlo a estos. Era algo tan desinteresado y bonito que en cierto modo, con su inocencia infantil le enamoró. Él era pura bondad teñida de gris. Muchas veces se encontraba mirándolo, buscando en su rostro cansado, que fue lo que hizo decantarse por su hermano. A esas alturas de la vida, la presencia de Sasuke era casi un fantasma molesto. Sabía que debía dejar marchar al hermano, cerrar ese capítulo, pero antes necesitaba encontrar algo de fuerza en Itachi. Encontrar algo por lo que enamorarse y aunque le costara admitirlo, aquel ser de alas negras tenía una preciosa alma. No era materialista, no esperaba nada de nadie y si lo hacía, no era para beneficiarse sino para los demás. Por eso supo que cogerla de la mano y sacarla de la boda no lo había hecho por él, sino por ella y eso la hacía condenadamente infeliz. Deseaba que al menos una vez él hiciera algo por si mismo, por eso, aún cuando sus alarmas le decían lo contrario le forzó...

¿Qué quieres de mi?- le preguntó al llegar de una excursión.

¿Perdón?- le mira desconcertado mientras se quita los zapatos.

Todo lo que haces es por mi, para que yo sea feliz...- murmura acercándose a su lado.- Y jamás haces nada por ti mismo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Él gruño de forma animal, alejándose de ella y de sus labios rosas, su pechos generosos y ese aroma a vainilla. Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza y se centró en ordenar los zapatos y la ropa que se iba a poner después de ducharse. Si, porque con aquel acercamiento sentía que los pantalones se le iban a romper. Ella a su vez miraba la gran espalda de Itachi, como esos vaqueros se le ajustaban al abombado trasero y como su oscuro cabello negro caía libre sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez en meses sintió el deseo. Un calor creciente que comenzaba a invadir todo rincón de su cuerpo. Impulsada por la necesidad se levantó, caminó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda. Hundió la cabeza entre sus homoplatos y apretó fuerte sus brazos. No quería que huyera. Nunca junto a Sasuke se había sentido tan activa sexualmente y eso que él era un gran amante, pero jamás sintió a necesidad de cortejarle, mostrar sus encantos. Era como un caparazón que tan sólo recibía, jamás quiso que él disfrutara, pero con Itachi todo era diferente.

Dejó que sus manos viajaran por su pecho y escuchó un gruñido cuando toco el principio de sus vaqueros. Notó como su respiración se aceleraba y como el calor de su cuerpo le quemaba. Quiso alejarse al notar las manos de él sobre las suyas, como sus dedos se entrelazaban y tiraban de ella para dejarla contra a la pared, a escasos centímetros de su boca. Le miró a esos ojos oscuros, hambrientos y que la miraban como si fuera una presa demasiado fácil o incluso, demasiado buena. Aguantó un par de segundos antes de acercarse a sus labios y morderle el inferior, el gimió con voz ronca antes de adelantar una rodilla y separarle las piernas para poder rozar con su muslo la vagina de Hinata. Ella gimió pero dejó que él la besara usando su lengua y frotando su ingle con delicadeza, calentándola y arrancándole pequeños jadeos de placer.

En menos de lo esperado los dos se estaban acariciando con ansia, arrancándose la ropa e investigando con sus lenguas cada pequeño rincón del cuerpo del otro. Hinata se maravilló al notar la piel suave de él, al pasar los dedos por el pecho fuerte y masculino y gemir de felicidad al notar su pene, erecto y duro para ella. Nunca le había hecho una felación a Sasuke, pero al ver a ese miembro, hinchado por ella no pudo contenerse y lo lamió, lo saboreo y acarició como si fuera un regalo caído de los cielos. Él explotó dentro de su boca, pero no terminó ya que aguantó para recostara el la cama y penetrarla, la excito con estocadas concisas y cuando ella estuvo apunto se dejó llevar, juntos en un orgasmo que barró todo lo que pudiera haber en sus cabezas en esos momentos.

La mano de Itachi era grande, cálida y trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda, aún notaba su piel ardiente y sudorosa, su corazón latía deprisa pero sus movimientos eran tan tranquilos que la acunaban, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya caía en un pesado sueño. Sabía que al día siguiente, cuando abriera a los ojos se tendría que enfrentar a algo un poco más complicado que los días anteriores, después de todo cuando el sexo se metía en la ecuación todo se complicaba aún más.


	6. Seis

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un capítulo más, quizás sea un poco cortito pero ya dicen que lo bueno siempre viene en frascos pequeños. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Tanto comentarios y follows, me encanta saber que está gustando. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de su agrado.**

Seis:

La piel de su ángel era tan delicada como un cristal, aunque tan maleable como una plastilina. Aún podía ver las huellas de la pasión en su espalda, las marcas de sus manos en sus pechos, caderas y sus besos bien tatuadas en la ingle, clavícula y cuello. Una parte primitiva que desconocía le había hecho hacérselo, quería dejar constancia que habían hecho el amor y no de una forma distante y animal. En cada roce, cada gemido y caricia se podía notar la necesidad, era como si sus cuerpos hubieran estado llamándose uno al otro durante décadas. En cierto modo él ya lo sabía. Esa mujer había estado hecha para él, pero un seguido de malas decisiones le habían alejado de su lado. Ahora sabía que mantener las manos lejos de su escultural y sexual cuerpo le llevaría más concentración y control que del que ya tenía. Después de todo durante los días pasados, tan sólo se podía imaginar yaciendo a su lado, oía en su cerebro sus implóros y lloriqueos y secretamente se acariciaba en la ducha, calmando el deseo que le corroía interiormente, pero ese momento ya todo era diferente. Había probado de ella y sabía los efectos que tenía en su cuerpo. Gruñó y se levantó de la cama, aún duro como un mástil, dispuesto a embestir en su interior como un burdo animal. Se metió en la ducha, encendió el agua fría y sin importarle nada el tiempo se dejó bañar por la agua gélida.

Mentiría si decía que no captaba cada muestra de coqueteo de su prometida. Mentiría si dijera que más de una vez no quiso empotrarla contra la pared y hacerle el amor, marcarla otra vez como un cavernícola y gruñir cuando llegaba al climax dentro de ella. Era consciente de que todas las veces que habían tenido relaciones, ya que no había sido una sola, ninguna utilizaron protección. Una parte muy oculta en él se sentía orgulloso, había plantado una semilla y tan sólo había que esperar a que ésta floreciera. Pero su deseo escondido pronto se marchito cuando una mañana manchó la cama. Nunca le había desagradado el periodo femenino, pero por primera vez lo odio. ¿Cuantas veces tendría que germinar en su interior para dejar una marca imposible de borrar? Sabía que atarla a él con un bebé no era lo más ético, pero en cierto modo pensaba que si ella notaba que tenía algo suyo, ganaría terreno. Aunque su parte más racional le daba estocadas en la cabeza demostrándole lo entregada que ya estaba su mujer.

Hinata había florecido delante de sus ojos, lucía radiante, pletórica y como una mujer en todas sus condiciones. Aquel vestido se le ajustaba a sus curvas, el escote dejaba entrever un generoso escote y los tacones tan solo realzaban las bonitas piernas y trasero que le hacía perder el control. Sabía que tenía en sus manos el cuerpo de aquella diva sexual, pero era un hombre avaricioso y quería más. Quería su alma, su corazón, su amor y respeto. Lo quería todo.

Lo quiero todo. - confesó una noche tras una sesión de sexo salvaje en el jacuzzi de la habitación.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos iluminados de una forma que él no supo comprender. Le acarició la mejilla y beso su frente, nariz, mejilla hasta detenerse en sus rosados labios. Le rogó un beso que ella contestó como si fuera agua fresca en un caluroso verano. Bebieron del uno del otro, aún sintiendo sus miembros entrelazados. Calentándose una vez más y exigiendo del otro lo que les pertenecía. Estaban apunto de hundirse en otro acto sexual salvaje cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. A regañadientes separó a Hinata de su cuerpo, salió de ella y de dentro del jacuzzi para correr tan desnudo como había nacido hacia el teléfono. Con una divertida sonrisa la miro, cogió el teléfono y con la mano libre se acariciaba la erección que latía en su mano, provocando perversamente a su prometida, que la miraba como una gata en celo, agazapada y dispuesta a comerse aquello que era suyo.

A pesar de que seguía con la mano en su miembro y la mirada de ella le provocaba, al escuchar la voz de su padre en la otra línea y de informarle de algo, toda la sensualidad y perversión del momento se fue, y su amigo cayó muerto entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella gimiera de decepción y mirara al propietario con un claro reproche, pero al comprobar que los ojos oscuros de su macho habían perdido la luz comprendió que algo malo había pasado...


	7. Siete

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero tuve un bloque de éstos feos, feos que no me dejaban hacer ni una línea que me gustara. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar... ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gustas y follows! ¡Son una gran motivación para mi!**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo...**

Siete:

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, tan sólo se sujetaban las manos mientras veían como el avión se iba elevando poco a poco del suelo. Su viaje había terminado antes de tiempo y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. No después de esa llamada...

 _Aún tengo el teléfono en la mano a pesar de que mi padre hace unos minutos que colgó. No sé como explicar lo que me ha dicho sin sentir que me voy a derrumbar. No quiero que me tiemble la voz y mucho menos necesito que mi princesa vea en el estado que esa noticia me deja._

 _Dejo el auricular en la mesa, camino arrastrando los pies hasta volver a meterme en la bañera con ella. Antes de que diga nada la beso, hundo mi lengua en su boca y pego cada centímetro de mi cuerpo al suyo. Ella gime, jadea pero no me rechaza. Quizás mañana tenga tiempo de explicarle las cosas... quizás mañana._

 _A pesar de que los besos de él son increíblemente ardientes noto algo distinto, noto angustia y una increíble necesidad. Intento no sonreír al comprobar lo muy feliz que me hace que él tenga ese sentimiento hacia mi. Estos días he aprendido cosas del quien será mi futuro marido y cada vez me doy cuenta del horrible error que cometí al no haberlo elegido a él. Quizás es un pensamiento egoísta o tonto a éstas alturas, pero entre sus brazos y sorbiendo cada gramo de su ser, me doy cuenta de que le pertenezco. Soy suya. Tengo que estar a su lado, sea lo que sea que nos depare el futuro. Incluso esa misteriosa llamada que se niega a contarme._

 _Tenemos que hablar. - logro decir después de hacerle el amor con todas las fuerzas de mi alma._

 _Lo sé.- dice ella sonriendo._

 _Tenemos que volver._

El vuelo de regreso fue un suspiro comparado con el de ida. Ninguno había logrado pegar ojo, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, aún con las manos sujetas y mirando a la nada. Aunque tenían ganas de hablar, de comentarse las inquietudes sabían que ninguna de las palabras que el otro pudiera decirle les iba a consolar. Esa llamada del día anterior había cambiado por completo su vida, incluso sus planes de futuro. Durante ese viaje habían decidido hacer las cosas con calma, conocerse, disfrutar de la presencia del otro y si fuera necesario aplazar el compromiso hasta que estuvieran completamente enamorados, porque eso era una realidad. El amor iba a aparecer. Al menos por esos momentos sus cuerpos se amaban con locura y se exigían a cada minuto.

Se sujetaron las manos con fuerzas cuando las ruedas del avión tocaron suelo y no se separaron hasta que tuvieron que bajar por las angostas escaleras que daban al aeropuerto.

La casa familiar estaba en un completo silencio. Nadie parecía dispuesto a dirigirles la palabra cuando los vieron entrar, con la piel algo más morena, una sonrisa oculta por un semblante serio y con las manos cogidas, como si fueran una sola persona. Podían jurar que oían murmullos de desagrado ante tal afecto de cariño. Ellos no quisieron darle importancia, puesto que las muestras de cariño en aquellas dos familias eran casi como si hicieran el amor en plena calle.

Se mantuvieron juntos, con las manos unidas y caminando callados hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, en ésta tan sólo estaban sus respectivos padres con una expresión desolada. Aunque se hacían una idea de lo que les querían decir, en ningún momento del trayecto hasta ahí, pensaron que sería justamente eso. No después de todo lo que habían estado haciendo. No a esas alturas de su drama.

No hace falta que os caséis.- dijo el padre de Itachi.

Hemos estado pensando que no fuimos justos con ustedes. - al ver la expresión confusa de los interpelados se aclaró la garganta y les miró.- Sabemos todo el esfuerzo que estáis haciendo para enamoraros y eso no es justo...- murmuró el padre de Hinata mirándola a ella y cogiéndole de la mano.- Niña, hemos... no, no. He sido injusto contigo.- le apretó la mano con cuidado y cariño.- no he valorado tus sentimientos. ¿Como puedo obligarte a casarte con el hermano?

Fueron vagamente conscientes de que sus progenitores comenzaron una charla emotiva, disculpándose una y otra vez y deseando que alguna vez les perdonaran, pero en ese momento, estaban muy lejos de ahí. Incluso ellos mismos habían dejado de sujetarse la mano, su conexión mágica durante esos días había terminado. Era como si hubieran estado vagando en una burbuja de jabón y de golpe ésta se explotara trayéndoles de golpe a la realidad. Y por mucho que les jodiera admitirlo, esa era su realidad. Una realidad donde Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, quien recientemente había muerto dejando a una Hinata desolada y apunto de una boda de ensueño. Esa era la realidad.

La reunión terminó pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de volver hablar. Tanto el padre de Itachi como el de Hinata les pidieron que pasaran la noche con ellos, así pudieran fortalecer los lazos familiares y volver a aquellos tiempos donde las malas decisiones no habían sido tomadas. A pesar que los dos querían alejarse de todos, no pudieron reprochar nada. A decir verdad nunca habían podido negarse a nada con su familia, pero algo les decía que esa situación de sumisión no podría seguir eternamente, no cuando parte de su corazón estaba en juego, por que si... sólo había pasado un mes desde que comenzó aquel lio, pero esas cuatro semanas lo habían cambiado todo. Absolutamente todo, incluso su corazón.


	8. Ocho

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero tuve un bloque de éstos feos, feos que no me dejaban hacer ni una línea que me gustara. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar... ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gustas y follows! ¡Son una gran motivación para mi!**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo...**

Ocho:

Lo que se suponía que debía ser una noche con su familia, terminó siendo una semana. Cuando ambos volvieron a su casa, sentía que tenían un enorme peso en la espalda y un agudo dolor en el corazón. Todo lo que habían estado hablando, planeando y soñando en cuestión de segundos se caía como si fuera una montaña de naipes. En más de una ocasión podían haberse negado, pero de sus bocas no salió nada, además, en cierto modo sabían que sus padres jamás se tragarían que en un par de semanas sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado. Eso era algo que ni ellos mismos se creían, pero era verdad. Para Hinata, Itachi se había vuelto su luz. Con la muerte de Sasuke todo se había vuelto oscuro, parecía que jamás volvería a salir del túnel que se había convertido su vida, hasta que apareció él, con su voz ronca, entonando una canción melancólica mientras razgaba con pereza las cuerdas de su guitarra. Y para Itachi, Hinata siempre había sido su todo. Desde el primer instante que la vio supo que su vida iba a cambiar, todo le dejó de importar. Su apellido, si situación, incluso su propia vida. Él quería ser el todo de ella, necesitaba serlo. Y cuando parecía que el cosmo se ponía de su parte para que su sueño se volviera realidad... sus padres decidían pensar con coherencia. Su montaña de ilusiones se estaba cayendo delante de sus ojos y sabían que mucha cosa no podía hacer... ¿como demostrar que se querían?

El apartamento de Itachi estaba a oscuras, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y una brisa gélida envolvía todo. A pesar de que ambos estaban abrazados, envueltos en una sábana seguía sintiendo frío, pero ninguno quería separarse del otro. Sentía que si lo hacía jamás volverían a compartir un momento así. No estaban seguros cuando sus padres decidirían que Hinata debía volver a la casa familiar, y tampoco cuando Itachi podría volver a su vida de marginado de la familia. Era cuestión de días o incluso de horas. En cualquier momento el teléfono podría sonar y decirles que les estaban esperando abajo. Por eso, y en contra de toda lógica posible habían desconectado el teléfono, apagado los móviles y desenchufado el intercomunicador. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, demostrando así que nadie estaba. Posiblemente sus padres fueran inteligente y sabrían que estaban ahí, pero tampoco montarían un escándalo para sacarlos de la casa. Un Hyuga y un Uchiha jamás llamarían la atención si no era sumamente necesario, por eso, sabían que al menos tendrían unos cuantos días para pensar en que hacer, después de todo, la idea de no estar juntos les provocaba un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que se sentían morir. Sabían que era algo extraño, que no tenía lógica pero... ¿cuando el amor tenía lógica?

Así encerrados estuvieron tres días. El tiempo necesario para formar un plan que no podía salir mal. O al menos eso creían ellos. Debían demostrarle a sus padres que estaban enamorados, que se querían y que esa boda se debía hacer. Para comenzar esa misión decidieron comenzar de cero. Vender absolutamente todo aquello que les relacionaba con el pasado. Itachi puso en alquiler su apartamento de soltero, mientras Hinata cogió una caja y guardó todas las pertenencias de Sasuke. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, pero mientras escondía la bufanda o alguna que otra foto, comprendió casi con culpa que su amor por él fue algo obligado. Desde pequeña sabía que debía casarse con un Uchiha, había crecido prácticamente con ellos dos, pero una parte asustadiza de su parte le había dicho que con el menor, estaría mejor. Después de todo compartían edad, gustos y en cierto modo no habría forma que uno se cansara del otro, pero la realidad había sido muy diferente. Era verdad que con Sasuke se lo pasaba genial, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero cuando se quedaban en casa, solos, parecía como si él se encerrara en una pequeña caja, se desconectara de ella y la dejara en un rincón. Al principio de la relación eso no pasaba, pero con el tiempo aquella escena se iba repitiendo una detrás de otra, muchas veces terminó discutiendo con él pero sabía que echarse para atrás en ese momento era imposible. En esos días, a veces, se imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida con el mayor. Con aquel hombre de mirada felina, sonrisa pícara y experiencia en campos que ella jamás había explorado. Y así había sido. Itachi era un amante perfecto, con sus manos recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, apretaba las teclas que le hacían estallar en miles de pedazos y con sus ardientes besos iban reconstruyendo cada pequeña parte de su alma. No solo era eso, era un gran conversador, inteligente, imaginativo, dulce y despierto. Cuando cogía su guitarra se convertía en un cantante, cuando cogía una sartén en un cocinero... y cuando la cogía a ella entre sus brazos, simplemente era él. No había otro hombre en el planeta que la hiciera sentir cómoda, feliz. Como en su casa, y ahora que al fin lo había conseguido se lo querían quitar.

¿Cuál te gusta?- dijo él despertándola de su ensoñación. En la mesa había una revista con varios pisos por alquilar.

Cualquiera esta bien, piensa que tan sólo tenemos el dinero nuestro...- le recordó.

Y tú debes recordar que durante años yo he estado viviendo por mi cuenta.- le guiñó el ojo con picardía.- Tengo dinero de sobra para contentar a mi princesa.

Después de pasarse unos minutos ojeando las revistas decidieron una alejada del centro. Era un complejo de apartamentos, lejos de la muchedumbre, lejos de las grandes empresas y que sólo iban a vivir ahí gente de vacaciones. El precio era elevado, pero el propietario al saber quienes eran decidió hacerles una pequeña rebaja. Pronto comenzaron con la mudanza. Ordenaron todo con objetos nuevos, hicieron una limpieza de su armario, de su alma e incluso de sus pensamientos. Comenzaron de cero. Incluso decidieron trabajar, algo que hasta hacía un par de meses no pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata. Ella desde siempre había aceptado que dirigiría la empresa familiar, por lo que el hecho de hacer un curriculum o buscar un empleo era como una leyenda mágica, pero claro, al ser quien era pronto consiguió trabajo. Al igual que Itachi, aunque él como ya tenía experiencia y maña no le costó tanto.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban viviendo su vida, como una pareja de recién casados, huyendo de su familia, demostrando que se querían, al menos a ojos ajenos a todo el complot familiar. Nadie podría decir que no se amaban, puesto en su rostro se veía la felicidad, la dicha... aunque ambos sabían que eso no duraría siempre.

Estaban en el salón de su apartamento, fuertemente abrazados, tapados con una sábana mirando la televisión, cuando un anuncio de última hora les hizo helar el corazón... algo que por su culpa había pasado y que tenían que resolver.

A veces no se podía huir de la realidad y mucho menos de la familia.


	9. Nueve

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero tuve un bloque de éstos feos, feos que no me dejaban hacer ni una línea que me gustara. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar... ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gustas y follows! ¡Son una gran motivación para mi!**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo...**

Nueve:

El mundo empresarial comenzaba a colapsarse horas después de recibir un anuncio que había dejado helado a todo el país. Las dos grandes empresas más importantes habían roto públicamente su alianza, dejando claro que no se harían futuros negocios entre ellos y que así se rompía también el vínculo con las demás empresas afiliadas. Dicho esto ambos directores se dieron las manos con semblante serio y salieron de la sala de prensa cada uno por su lado, sin mirar a cámaras y sin contestar a preguntas. O al menos eso es lo que pudieron ver los dos hijos de ambos directores, sentados comodamente en el sofá de su casa y mirando las noticias de la tarde...

A ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia tener que volver a sus respectivas casas familiares, pero sabían que debían enfrentarse a la realidad. Habían pasado unos días alejados del mundo, con todos los teléfonos apagados y bloqueados, pero la realidad les había tocado a la puerta y por mucho que quisieran alejarse de su apellido sabían que tenían ciertas responsabilidades, no sólo hacía su familia, sino también hacia todas las personas que estaban trabajando para sus empresas y las vinculadas. Simplemente no podían mirar a otro lado mientras la vida de cientos de personas se iba a la mierda, aunque ello supusiera pasar un mal rato. Aún no habían encontrado la manera de hacer comprender a sus padres que realmente se querían, de una forma bastante superficial pero que entre ellos se había formado un vínculo fuerte y que posiblemente se podría fortificar con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia, pero claro, esos dos viejos se sentían tan pagados de si mismos al librarlos de la tarea de casarse que no querían escuchar otra cosa, hablar de boda para ellos era un tema tabú, pero ya era hora de abrir la caja de pandora y enfrentarse a todo. Por primera vez en años los dos primogénitos de ambas familias iban a hacer algo que jamás habían pensado hacer, al menos por voluntad propia.

¡Oh vamos papá! ¡No puedes romper ese vínculo!- gritó cuando el Hyuga se negó en recapacitar la unión.- ¡La alianza con los Uchiha era buena! ¿Por qué no lo recapacitas?- pidió con voz más dulce.

¡No quiero hacer que te cases con un hombre que no amas! - explotó él mientras la miraba con furia.- ¡Te obligué a casarte con el Uchiha menor! Ahora no puedo imponerte nada...- fue diciendo mientras perdía voz.

Papá, no me estarías obligando nada...- dijo ella mientras se sienta a su lado y le coge las manos.- Me ofrezco voluntaria.- sonríe.- Ojalá Itaci haga lo mismo...- pensó sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

Aunque ambos habían acudido a casa de sus padres, no habían aclarado qué era lo que iban a decir cada uno, tan sólo lo habían hecho. Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, ya que si su padre accedía lo suyo sería que el padre de Itachi hiciera lo mismo, pero no sabía si la relación entre ellos dos serían tan buena como la que ella podría tener con su padre, después de todo siempre había sido la heredera y aunque no era muy brillante siempre se había esforzado y su hermana pequeña había dejado bastante claro que no tenía intención de heredar absolutamente nada de la empresa. Todo lo contrario a los Uchihas. Itachi no quería heredar nada, mientras que Sasuke se había esforzado al máximo. Sonrió divertida al comprender lo muy equivocada que había estado eligiendo al menor. Era cierto que tenía buenos recuerdos con él, pero Itachi era puro fuego, pura pasión, pura sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos... eran tan distintos. Suspiró y deseo que por la otra parte las cosas fueran bien.

Después de una charla larga con su padre, después de explicarle lo bueno que era Itachi y lo bien que se sentía con él, terminó cediendo. Aceptó volver a hacer la alianza con los Uchiha, pero con tan sólo una condición, que la boda se celebraría en menos de una semana. A pesar de que habían dado el anuncio aún los abogados no estaban avisados y la noticia tan sólo habían salido en pocos canales, aunque el rumor se había extendido tan rápido como la pólvora. Él prometió encargarse de aclarar todo si los Uchiha hacían lo mismo por la parte que a ellos le correspondían. Hinata aceptó todo, aunque tendría que esperar a la noche para encontrarse con Itachi y que le comentara como había ido las cosas con su padre.

Al caer la noche Hinata estaba en su departamento, esperando sentada en el sofá, con una taza de café y mirando a la puerta. Hacía más de dos horas que Itachi había salido de la casa de sus padres y aún no daba señales de vida. No quería preocuparse, pero tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Miro a la ventana y se aseguró que no estuviera lloviendo, que las calles estuvieran secas y que el tráfico fuera estable. No había motivos para temer que su amado no volviera.

No supo en que momento de la noche se quedó dormida, pero cuando abrió los ojos su taza de café seguía intacta y la puerta bien cerrada, Itachi no había aparecido y algo le decía que quizás nunca lo haría...


	10. Diez

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo pero tuve un bloque de éstos feos, feos que no me dejaban hacer ni una línea que me gustara. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar... ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gustas y follows! ¡Son una gran motivación para mi!**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo...**

Diez:

A la mañana siguiente estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía a quien acudir. Al principio pensó en llamar a sus futuros suegros, pero hacerlo les pondría en alarma a ellos. También pensó en comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos, pero recordó que Itachi no tenía. Él era solitario, no tenía simpatizantes y jamás le habló de alguien con el que tuviera confianza, por lo que asustada decidió ir a buscarlo por sus propios medios. Cogió las llaves del coche y comenzó a conducir. Primero fue a la casa de los Uchiha, caminó por los alrededores y después volvió a subir a su transporte, después siguió hacia la empresa, repitió lo mismo y como último recurso fue a su casa y empresa, pensando que a lo mejor podría estar intentando hablar con sus padres. Estuvo dando vueltas durante tanto tiempo que se quedó sin gasolina y el coche se le paró al medio de la carretera. Llamó a la grúa antes de informar a su padre de la situación en la que se encontraba y mientras esperaba recibió un mensaje un tanto aterrador...

Nunca antes había acudido a la policía. A decir verdad, jamás había cruzado una palabra con uno, por eso verse sentada en la comisaría, contándole lo ocurrido a un agente de la ley le parecía tan absurdo que durante algunos minutos se sintió protagonista de una seria policial. El agente era muy amable, tomo nota de todo y prometió averiguar todo sobre Itachi. Supo por su primo, quien le acompañó a la comisaría, que como era un Uchiha harían todos los trámites más rápidos, además con aquel claro mensaje amenazante no podían tardar mucho en actuar. Tampoco es que dijera nada extraño, tan sólo habían enviado una foto de él y abajo un escrito que debían entregarle quince millones de yenes antes del anochecer o sino lo matarían. Era un claro secuestro por asuntos de dinero, pero claro, ellos nunca habían salido por la televisión, incluso cuando su compromiso se iba a hacer sus padres mantuvieron bastante secreto en toda la unión, por eso que alguien conociera su paradero incluso su número era bastante sospechoso.

Nada más llegar a la mansión Hyuga su padre comenzó a mover a todo el personal de la casa, investigó cada habitación, interrogó a cada persona y repitió lo mismo con cada miembro de su empresa. Después de casi diez horas de investigación comprendieron que el sospechoso no estaba ahí, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que avisar a los Uchiha. La noticia no sentó nada bien a el cabeza de familia, y se negó a hacer semejante alarde de falta de confianza, por lo que Hinata tuvo que volver a casa con la sensación de que Itachi estaba apunto de morir. Sabía que debía hacer algo y ese algo era una completa locura, pero si los Uchiha no iban a mover un dedo por su prometido lo haría ella... después de todo el amor era eso, sacrificio.


	11. Once

**¡Hola! Aunque he tardado aquí esta el último capítulo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por los follows y comentarios. ¡Hasta otra!**

Capítulo once:

A pesar de que había llegado aquel lugar con los ojos tapados, reconocía dónde estaba. Jamás podría olvidar el aroma de aquellas oficinas, como el ruido de la calle llenaban los despachos y como cuando se ocultaba el sol sus rayos se filtraban por las ventanas. Era verdad que llevaba años sin pasar por ahí, pero jamás olvidaría los buenos momentos que pasó, incluso estando atados de pies y manos, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como una pistola se apretaba en su cienes, no podía olvidar lo feliz que fue en ese lugar. Suspiró y esperó con calma a que sus secuestradores decidieran que hacer con él. Durante unos minutos intentó pensar en quien podría ser, pero si debía ser honesto cualquier persona de esa oficina daría la vida para que su padre le prestara atención. De todas sus compañías esa era la que más abandonada tenía, por eso, antes de cortar vínculos con su familia, había estado trabajando ahí, sopesando la idea de abandonarlo todo o aguantar un poco más, pero su tiempo ahí no había sido suficiente para hacerle cambiar de opinión y en ese momento tampoco. Se alegraba de haberse alejado de ese entorno, porque sino, posiblemente él estaría de ese lado y seguramente alguien importante para su familia estaría en su lugar. Pensó en Hinata, en lo preocupada que debía estar y deseó que no hiciera nada temerario, sabía que esa mujer sería capaz de cualquier cosa para encontrarlo, después de todo había sido ella la loca que había decidido ir hablar con sus padres. Por su parte él no consiguió nada con el suyo, su padre seguía obstinado en cancelar ese contrato. Quizás por esa decisión él estaba ahí, secuestrado y esperando a su momento de morir.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de madrugada, de tarde o de noche. Seguía atado de manos y pies, con los ojos tapados aunque algo había cambiado. Una puerta estaba abierta y podía oír como alguien hablaba con otra persona, a pesar de que estaban cerca no pudo entender lo que estos decían, sólo logró comprender una palabra "Los Hyugas". Angustiado intentó luchar contra las cuerdas que le ataban, debía salir de aquel lugar antes de que esa familia se metiera en líos que no le tocaban. Estuvo un largo rato moviendo manos y pies, aunque lo único que logró es hacerse feas heridas en las muñecas. Sentía como la sangre le salía y se le escurría por la mano y manchaba el suelo. No supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, pero cuando volvió abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en aquella habitación oscura, más bien en una totalmente distinta. Olía a hospital, sentía como si algo le atravesaba el brazo y como tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Buscó en la habitación hasta encontrar a Hinata, durmiendo en el sillón, con aspecto cansado y algo más blanca de lo normal. Se incorporó y estiró la mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los suyos oscuros. Ella sonrió y con movimientos aún pesados y adormilados se acerco a él y le abrazó.

Me alegro que estés bien.- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho y rompía a llorar.- Pensé que te había perdido.

¿Qué... ha pasado?

Cuando ella apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró supo que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría ningún pelo...

Con voz ronca y asustada contó que investigó con ayuda de su padre algunas sucursales de su familia, intentando encontrar algún cabo suelto o algún personal descontento. Después de varias horas encontró una que estaba apunto de la quiebra. El trato entre las dos familias haría que ésta volviera a estar fuera de peligro, pero al romperlo éstos volverían a verse en malas situaciones y posiblemente terminarían sin trabajo y disolviendo esa empresa en menos de un mes. Mientras ella iba hablando, recordó que siempre habían estado, pero que jamás habían llegado a ese punto. Olvidándose durante un momento de eso volvió a prestar atención a ella, que seguía hablando. Dijo que pronto encontró a dos empleados que habían sido despedidos recientemente y que ninguno había vuelto a casa a esas horas, después hizo cálculos y comprendió que ellos podían estar relacionados con su secuestro. Sin dudarlo llamó a la policía y se adentró a la empresa hasta que lo encontró, por suerte nadie salió herido pero esos dos individuos habían quedado encarcelados y sin ninguna posibilidad de salir en mucho tiempo.

Vaya, me salvaste...- dijo sorprendido.

Claro, eres mi prometido. ¿No?- sonrió y le besó en los labios.

Al escuchar eso, recordó que no había quedado en ningún acuerdo de su parte. Estaba a punto de darle las malas noticias cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los dos representantes de las familias. Hinata sonrió y rió sin apartarse de él, tenía su mano fuertemente sujeta y no dejaba de mirarlo como si aquello fuera divertido. Algo inquieto esperó a que su padre dijera algo, pero quien habló primero fue el padre de su mujer, que sonreía con dulzura cuando su padre le informaba que daba el visto bueno a su relación, luego le dio el turno a su padre, que con el semblante serio le hizo una pregunta que jamás le había hecho años atrás...

¿Qué eliges?- preguntó.- ¿Tu libertad o la familia?

Se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta. De su padre no se podía fiar, siempre sus palabras tenían doble sentido y nunca eran como él prometía que iba a ser. Busco a Hinata con la mirada y comprobó que ella seguía relajada, cogiéndole de la mano y observándole como si aquella pregunta no supusiera nada para ellos. ¿La libertad que significaba?¿hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer o ser libre de él?¿Y familia se refería a los Uchiha solo o a los Hyugas?

Escógeme a mi. - susurró Hinata mientras le cogía con fuerza en la mano.- Elígeme.

Miró a su padre intentando encontrar el truco en su mirada, pero sabía que jamás se lo diría. A pesar de lo que le decía el sentido común, sabía que siempre elegiría la posibilidad de estar al lado de Hinata. En el pasado él no fue su elección y quizás en el futuro tampoco lo sería... ¿se arriesgaría por ella? Suspiró y antes de decidir hizo una pregunta que hacía tiempo quería hacer...

Si pudieras volver al pasado...- habló con voz ronca.- ¿A quién elegirías?¿A mi hermano o a mi?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendidas y le soltó la mano. Algo en su corazón se rompió y se maldijo en hacer esa pregunta. Sabía que no podía competir con su hermano, pero si debía tomar una decisión de por vida, quería estar seguro de que la elección fuera la correcta. Espero paciente a que ella hablara...

A ti, te elegiría a ti.- sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sonrió contento y miró a su padre. Ya tenía la respuesta correcta y estaba plenamente convencido que jamás se arrepentiría de ella, y deseaba en lo más hondo de su corazón que Hinata tampoco.


End file.
